


Первые огни

by Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus/pseuds/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 6
Collections: С новым 2020!





	Первые огни




End file.
